Lorean and Temarean
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry wakes up after a night of drunken revelry to find himself married to an alien. Shortly after, Remus drops a bombshell and Harry discoverers that he's no more human than his new wife. Well at least Voldies no longer after him. Unfortunately, an entire alien race is trying to do him and the rest of his kind in. HP/DC/IANF cross.
1. Chapter 1

Lorean and Temarean

Harry wakes up after a night of drunken revelry to find himself married to an alien. Shortly after, Sirius drops a bombshell and Harry discoverers that he's no more human than his new wife. Well at least Voldies no longer after him. Unfortunately, an entire alien race is trying to do him and the rest of his kind in. HP/DC/IANF cross.

**Well, this idea actually came to me when I was having trouble getting Ravens character down. I thought that Starfire would be easier but I wanted to do something unique. Then I looked at my bookshelf and saw IAN4 and 'ping' lightbulb moment. I'm not yet sure whether the 9 will show up in this, but the Mogadorians will defiantly show up. Let me know if I should include the 9. Harry is not one, just to let people know. Hes.. well, wait and see.**

Chapter 1

Harry was quite used to waking up with a headache, what with Volde sending him visions and what not, however, a hangover is quite another matter. He lay in the bed, thinking back over the week he had had. First it turned out that Sirius had faked his death in order to get Harry emancipated. After that, he had shoved a fake ID into his hand along with a bag bulging with muggle money before sending him of for two weeks of revelry in Las Vegas with Lupin as a Chaperone. Apparently that didn't stop him from getting hammered. He vaguely recalled the previous night. It had involved winning a crap ton of money, a girl with red hair and Elvis. it was as he was thinking this that he realised that A. he was naked under the covers and, more importantly, B. he wasn't alone. He carefully reached for his glasses, making sure not to disturb his bed mate. He slipped the glasses onto his nose and took in the person he was shearing his bed with. It was a girl, thankfully, but she was unlike any other girl he had ever seen. To start with, her skin had an orange tint, with flaming red hair. The only thing she was wearing was a gold band on her ring finger. Ah, that wasn't good.

Harry looked at his own hand and saw a matching band. He groaned quietly before taking a look around the room, raising his eyebrows as he did so. The room looked like it had been nice at one point but it had been trashed. Most of the furniture was in peaces and there were scorch-marks everywhere. The only intact things in the room were the bed and a large pile of duffel bags with Casino logos on them as well as a silver briefcase. The sight of these made Harrys eyes widen as Sirius had told him exactly how much Casinos put into each Duffel bag. He couldn't remember what the amount was, but it had defiantly had five figures.

At that moment, the girl stured, making him freeze. She opened her eyes, revealing stunning green eyes that rivalled his own. She looked at him for a moment, making him sweat, before smiling and kissing him lightly.

"Good morning my Husband," she said, making Harrys mind shut down.

"um," was his very intelligent answer, "Not to seem rude, but I can't remember anything that happened last night."

"You can ask me anything," she said, laying her head back on his chest.

"Right, let's start simple. What's your name?"

"My name is Koriand'r, but most people know me as Starfire. I'm of an alien race known as Tamaranean's. I'm also of the Tamaranean royal family. Here on Earth I'm a member of the group known as the Teen Titans. They're a group of superheroes that fight villains and try to protect innocents from harm."

Harry fought through the pain of his hangover to remember what little he had heard of the super hero community. He had occasionally managed to hear some news about them and was regularly graced by his uncle's rants about them. He also remembered overhearing Dudley talking with his friends about various female members of the super-hero community. He decided he would wait for a hangover potion before he did any deep thinking.

"how much did I tell you about myself?"

"You're an orphan and have lived with your aunt and uncle since your parents were killed by a madman, you attend a boarding school in Scotland, your here on vacation on recommendation from your godfather. Oh and you're a wizard."

"Apparently everything," said Harry before groaning loudly.

"What is it?" asked Starfire, tilting her head to look at him.

"I think I'm going to get in trouble for telling you about the wizarding world," answered Harry, "I suspect that it's a good thing that America is not under the Stature of Secrecy or the Ministry would have an excuse to toss me in prison."

"Don't worry, I already know that magic exists," said Starfire, snuggling closer, causing Harry to notice for the first time they were both naked, which was not good for his blood flow.

"H-how?" he stuttered, blushing heavily at the feel of her bare breasts.

"Friend-Raven uses magic regularly," she replied, wiggling against him before kissing him again, causing more blood flow problems. He was pretty sure that he didn't have any left in his extremities.

"It's a shame you can't remember last night," purred Starfire, "It was certainly interesting. Still, we will have plenty of opportunities to make up for you not remembering."

She kissed Harry again, shifting so she was straddling him, causing the boys instincts to take over and his hands to start roaming over the alien princesses orange skin.

At that moment, they were interrupted by the phone ringing, braking the spell.

Starfire pouted but slipped of Harry and went into the bathroom, allowing Harry to get a good look at her form, and Harry grabbed the phone.

"Hello?... yes… right…ok…I'll be there to pick him up after I've eaten breakfast…it'll serve him right…ok, thanks, bye."

As Harry put the phone down, he noticed an envelope on the side next to the phone. He picked it up and pulled out the contents to see it was the marriage certificate. Closer inspection revealed that it was in fact an unbreakable magical contract. That could be problematic.

At that moment, Starfire came out of the bathroom dressed in a purple skirt with a grey belt that went to her mid-thigh, a purple sleeveless top with a grey piece that went around her neck, two greyish bracers that went from the back of her hand to just below her elbow, a pair of purple boots that went to just above her knees, a grey armband around her upper right arm, and three green gems; one attached to her shirt and the other two attached to the back of her bracers. Harry decided that, problematic or not, he could try to live with it.

"That was the Las Vegas police department," said Harry, "Apparently my useless chaperon has been thrown in the slammer for a list of minor offences that is too long to list."  
"Well then we should go and collect him," said Starfire, making for the door.

"After breakfast," said Harry, following her, "I still need to decide what to do to him for letting me get as drunk as I did."

Starfire looked over at him with a curious expression.

"Well, I'm not too happy about waking up married," he explained, making Starfires expression change to one of slight hurt, "Then again, I won't complain since all of the girls back home are fangirls who only want me for my title. Well except Hermione."

Suddenly he cringed.

"Oh crap she's gonna kill me."  
"Who's Hermione?" asked Starfire, getting a suspicious look.

"My surrogate sister," answered Harry, reassuring Starfire, "Although everyone seems to be under the impression we would get together."

He looked vaguely green at the idea.

"The reason she'll kill me is that she wasn't at the wedding."

Starfires eyes lit up in understanding.

"Now that I think about it, I'll probably have your team mates gunning for me to," said Harry, making his wife's eyes widen slightly before she looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"What's up," he asked, stopping her by taking her hand.

"What you said about not being happy about being married," she replied.

"Oh, that's not what I meant," said Harry, looking sheepish, "It's just I don't want to put people in danger. You said I told you about Voldemort-" the girl nodded "-well he's likely to go after anyone I care for. Still, I'm willing to try to make this work. For some reason, I don't feel as freaked out as I probably should. Rather just a little miffed that I missed the wedding night."

Starfire perked up at that, even more so when Harry wrapped his arm around her as they headed down to breakfast.

Now, there aren't very many perks to being a werewolf, but there were a couple. enhanced senses, more stamina (so long as the full moon wasn't close) and quicker healing. Due to the last one, it is very hard for a werewolf to get, and stay, drunk. So, when Remus Lupin woke up to a bucket of cold water with a splitting headache, he knew he had drunk enough to kill the average human being. He groaned, a very common sound at 12pm in Vegas, and opened his eyes to see Harry standing over him with an empty bucket in his hand and a grin on his face that would look more at home on a certain orange wearing idiot of a Shinobi.

"Hello Remus," said Harry loudly, making said wolf cover his ears.

"Where am I?" asked Remus, covering his head with his hands.

"Las Vegas police station," said Harry, putting down the bucket with as much noise as possible making Remus cringe, "Want to hear why?"

Harry pulled a very long piece of paper from his pocket.

"Public urination, inappropriate behaviour in public, indecent exposer, disrupting the piece and being drunk in command of a HGV," said Harry, "You've also picked up about fifty restraining orders and acted as a witness at my wedding."  
Remus lay there for a moment before the last statement sank in.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, sitting bolt upright before grabbing his head and collapsing back onto the floor. Harry pulled a hangover cure out of his pocket and handed it to the wolf.

"Apparently I got married last night," he said, as Remus downed the cure, "Before you ask, I already checked the contract. It seems we managed to find a magical chapel and they made a magical contract. An unbreakable magical contract. And I don't mean the type that causes the breaker to lose their magic. I mean a literal unbreakable magical contract."

"Your remarkably calm about this Harry," said Remus, massaging his temples as the Hangover Cure did its work.

"Well, who am I going to get with back home?" asked Harry, "most girls I know aren't interested or fangirls who only want me for my title and money."  
"What about Ginny or Hermione?" asked Remus.

"First of all, Ginny is the definition of fangirl and second, she reminds me of my mum," said Harry with a shudder, "Second, why does everyone think me and Hermione will get together? We have a sibling relationship for Merlin's sake."

Remus nodded before getting back to the crux of the matter.

"Were you serious when you said you were married?" he asked.

"No, I'm still Harry," said Harry, "But yes, I am married because you are a useless chaperone."  
Remus winced.

"Not that I'm going to complain," continued Harry, "I'm just miffed that I missed the wedding night."  
Remus was about to ask something else but was interrupted by a orange missile knocking Harry to the floor. Remus went for his wand but stopped when he saw the 'missile' was actually a girl who was now hugging Harry very hard if his face turning blue was any indication.

"Star…need…air," he gasped, making the girl let go and apologise.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked her.

"I missed you," she said, wrapping her arms around him again, if a bit gentler than before.

Harry looked up at Remus who had a raised eyebrow at the girl currently sitting on Harry.

"Remus, this is Starfire, my wife, Star, this is Remus, my useless chaperone."

The girl got of Harry and grabbed Remus in a bone crushing hug, literally if the cracks were anything to go by.

"Nice to meet you, friend-Remus," she said, letting the man go, allowing him to collapse in pain.

"Did I mention she's a super strong alien?" asked Harry, smirking slightly as he wrapped his arm around Stars waist.

Once Remus had recovered, the three started to head back to Harry and Remus's original room to pick their stuff up. On the way, Remus brought up the topic of last night.

"I have no idea what happened, other than that I won about 15 duffel bags full of cash as well as a briefcase I haven't had chance to look in," said Harry, "If I remember, each bag holds about 100,000 dollars."

Remus gaped at Harry.

"Add that to the Black and Potter fortunes that I will be claiming when I get home, and I am apparently very, very wealthy."

"That's an understatement," said Remus, "the Potters are one of the oldest and most wealthy families in the wizarding world."

"Why am I not surprised," said Harry, "At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I was actually an alien who my parents adopted and kept the escape ship they found me in in there vault."

At this moment, Harry and Star were in front of Remus so they didn't see him wince.

It took Harry and Remus seconds to pack the trunks with a few charms and the three were back on the road. The three walked down the strip, discussing what to do next.

"Well, the best thing to do would be to pick up Hermione before heading of to Jump," said Harry.

"Whys that?" asked Remus.

"She told me at the end of last year that she's going to leave the wizarding world this year and move to Jump," answered Harry, "Apparently she's got family there. I was planning to join her once I had claimed my inheritance."

Remus looked at Harry in shock.

"Can you give me one good reason to stay in a world who's opinion of me can be swayed by three words in a newspaper everyone knows is full of shit?" asked Harry, prompting Remus to open his mouth before closing it again, "Got nothing? Sirius did the same."

Starfire hadn't added anything to the conversation, content to just walk alongside Harry with her hand in his.

Unfortunately, the peace was not to last as a large blast blew the side out of a nearby casino, causing everyone around to scarper, screaming in terror from the guy who emerged from the building holding a large brown sack with the word 'swag' on it in black. The man was dressed in a black and white costume.

"HAHAHA, Thats right, flee before Dr. Light!" shouted the man before going of on a rant about how no one can stop him this time.

Harry looked at his wife who seemed to be hiding her face and asked:

"Do you know that loon?"  
"He's Dr. Light, a former scientist turned villain," she replied, "He's not very good at what he does though and is usually rather embarrassingly easy to take down. I'll be right back."

with that, the orange skinned Heroin flew towards the 'dastardly' doctor and punched him in the face.

At that exact moment, another explosion shook the strip and caused the loosened Casino sign to brake from its housing and begin to fall towards Starfire and Dr. Light, who couldn't see it due to a slight overhang above them.

"NO!" shouted Harry as he ran towards his wife and the villain, forgetting about magic in his desperation. What happened next surprised the boy as the world seemed to bend around him as he picked up speed, easily crossing the distance to Starfire's side, grabbing her and the villain before shooting back to safety just as the massive hunk of metal and neon tubes smashed into the pavement.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Harry in shock.

"They call them Legacys," said Remus, attracting Harrys attention and getting a gasp from Starfire, who was holding onto an unconscious Dr. Light.

"What do you know?" asked Harry, looking at his surrogate uncle.

"Not hear, lets get somewhere private," said Remus, leading the Potters towards a fast food joint after dropping a blabbering villain of with the cops.

"Explain," said Harry after Remus had got some drinks and put up some privacy barreas.

Remus sighed and took a sip of his coffee before launching into his tail.

"Theres no easy way to say this, but, Lily and James weren't your birth parents," he began, "In fact, they couldn't have children due to the fact that Lily had been injured early on in the war by a death eaters curse."

The werewolf paused to look at Harry for a moment before continuing.

"they were actually looking to adopt a child once the war was over but something happened to change there mind. They found you in a crashed space ship in there back garden."  
Harry's breath hitched at that.

"according to the note left inside the ship, your home planet, Lorien, had come under attack. The planet rulers managed to get nine children of the planet to safety, but one of the scientists who was studying the ship you were found in was able to send you away too. That's all I know other than you will begin to develop more powers as you age. The ship is in your parents vault so you can see it."

Harry sat in silence for a few moments before chuckling.

"Well, thats just my luck," he said, dropping his head into his hands whilst Starfire hugged him, "next thing you know, my beast friend will have superpowers and be related to a villain with pink hair."

"I know what its like to have your home taken from you," said Starfire, "Even if you don't remember it, it must hurt."

Harry nodded, relaxing into his wife's embrace before looking at Remus.

"Who else knows and why wasn't I told sooner?" he asked.

"Only Sirius and we promised Lily and James that we would tell you when your first Legacys emerged."

Harry nodded before laughing.

"I just had a thought," he said, "I can't be the chosen one since I wasn't born to those who defied Tom three times."  
Remus's eyes widened before he chuckled.

"I guess there really isn't anything keeping you in the Wizarding world now is there?"  
"Not in the slightest," said Harry, getting to his feet and helping Star up as well, "Lets head back to Londen, grab what we need and get for good. You and Sirius should come to. I'm sure you can find work hear and Sirius could get a trial."

"Good idea," said Remus, "Are you coming Starfire?"

"Where my husband goes, I go," said the girl, grabbing Harrys arm.

"Then lets go," said Remus, leading the three to an ally where they vanished with a pop.

**Done. Right, I don't know much about DC comics so if I mangled the personalities at all, thats why. I plan to watch TT as some point, sooner if I get good reception for this. The next chapter will be Harry saying 'ta ta' to the Wizarding world for good and after that there will likely be a large gap while I get my head around the characters in the show. I plan to make Hermione a member of TT along with Harry and her relative is one of the TT enermies. Guess who then guess what her power will be. I'd also like serjestions for Harrys Legacys, beyond super speed. I do have a few in mind, but I will take your ideas on board. Until next time, chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorean and Temarean

Harry wakes up after a night of drunken revelry to find himself married to an alien. Shortly after, Sirius drops a bombshell and Harry discoverers that he's no more human than his new wife. Well at least Voldies no longer after him. Unfortunately, an entire alien race is trying to do him and the rest of his kind in. HP/DC/IANF cross.

**All righty then, hears the next chapter. First off, a shout out to DocterWho14 who correctly guessed Hermiones power and relative. Still looking for Legacy suggestions otherwise he may wind up with powers similar to other characters. I think I'm going to give him magnetism. In this chapter, Harry and Hermione say a not-so-fond fairwell to the wizarding world.**

Chapter 2

It was rather quiet at the Burrow as all of the occupants, bar one, were worrying about Harry who had vanished from his relatives house four days ago. There were a couple of different reasons as to why the family of red-heads were worried about the black haired boy. Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were all worried because they liked the boy and thought of him as a member of the family. Molly and Ron were worried because if anything happened to Harry all there plans to get the Potter fortune went down the drain. Ginny was worried for her prince charming (seriously, the girl could give lessons to the pink banshee). Hermione meanwhile was amusing herself by zapping whoever Ron was playing chess with at the time. It was rather amusing to watch Ron throw tantrums whenever he lost.

The family was just finishing dinner when there was a knock on the back door which Molly got up to open it. Standing outside, looking none the worse for were, was the boy that had been on everyone's mind for almost a week.

"HARRY!" shouted everyone, the teens in the room dog-piled the BWL. Once everyone had gotten that out of there systems, they took a good look at the boy. He looked healthier than the last time they had seen him. He had hit a growth spurt and now stood at 5'5 and was no longer a pail as he used to be. his eyes seemed to glow slightly and he looked to be the picture of good health. The biggest change though was his lack of glasses.

"Where have you been?" demanded Molly while Ginny swooned in the background.

"On holiday, I needed to get away," answered Harry with a grin.

"But it's not safe," said Molly.

"I wasn't even in Europe, the only place where Tom has any power," retorted Harry.

"So how was your trip?" asked Hermione, making the Weasley's look at her, "What?"

"You knew where he was?" asked Ron, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cus Dumbledore would have dragged him back," said Hermione, "He needed a holiday, what with everything that happened.

"So where'd he go?" asked Auther.

"Las Vegas," said Hermione, "and if I know him, he'll have won over $100,000 and ended up in bed with a super hero."

Harry coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Hermione, twitching slightly, "All right, spill, who'd you end up with? Supergirl? Wonder Woman?"

"Starfire."

"Oh, that's not so bad, she can put a good word in with the Titans for us."

the Weasley family was watching the verbal tennis match before the twins interrupted.

"So let us get this straight..."

"...Harry went to Vegas..."

"...won a LOT of cash..."  
"...and ended up in bed with a hot alien?"

"Pretty much," replied Harry making the twins start bowing to him chanting 'we're not worthy'.

"Wait, how do you know who Starfire is?" questioned Hermione.

"We keep up with the Muggle news," was the reply before they went back to bowing and scraping.

At that point Mt. Molly erupted.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GOING OF ON YOUR OWN?," she screamed, somehow expanding her head to three times its normal size, "ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU END UP WITH SOME HUSSY..."

that was as far as she got before Hermione silenced her.

"Thank you 'Monie," said Harry, nodding to his surrogate sister, "for your information, I was not on my own. Remus was with me as a responsible adult. Not that he did a good job, all things considered. Actually, he should be hear by now."

at that moment, there was another knock on the door which Harry opened to reveal a harried looking Lupin and an ill looking Starfire who rushed behind a bush to empty her stomach.

"What kept you?" asked Harry, prompting a glare from Lupin.

"That massive pile of paperwork I had to slog through," he answered, "You know, the one you finished in seconds?"

Harry grinned at that.

"Next time, I'm going with you," said Starfire, re-joining the group, getting funny looks from the Weasleys due to her orange skin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl before taking a closer look at Harrys hand. When she spied the matching bands on Harry and Starfires figures, a rather evil grin made its way onto her face.

"Aw, my little brothers all grown up," she said, grabbing Harry around the neck and pulling him close, "What happened to that promise we made," she hissed into his ear, making Harry sweat.

"Um, it was a spur of the moment thing that I can't actually remember," he whispered back, inwardly pleading to whatever god was listening that Hermione would accept his excuse. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's neck, considering his excuse before dropping him on the floor and walking up to the alien girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, that idiots surrogate sister, nice to meet you," she said, sticking her hand out to the girl who responded by hugging the stuffing out of her.

"Greetings, it is most glorious to meet the person my Harry views as family!" she said, still squeezing Hermione.

"Um, Star, I think you're crushing her," said Harry as he got to his feet, prompting Star to release the girl and apologise as Hermione recovered from almost having her ribs crushed.

Once Hermione could breathe again, the group moved to the living room where they looked expectantly at Harry and Starfire who was leaning against Harry in a manner that got a glare from Ginny and curious looks from everyone else.

"Alright, let's get the yelling out of the way," said Harry, getting confused looks from everyone bar Lupin and Hermione, "Everyone, this is Starfire, my wife."

the room erupted into the expected pandemonium with everyone shouting over one another until Molly found her voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WIFE?!" she screeched.

"You know, bound together in holy matrimony till death do we part," said Harry, putting his arm around Starfires shoulders.

"Harry, what were you thinking, she could be a death eater!" shouted Ron, seeing all Dumbledores plans falling apart in his mind.

"Bit unlikely, considering she's a hero in America," said Hermione.

"Besides, I was blind drunk at the time, not that I'm complaining," said Harry, dropping a kiss on his wife's hair, "frankly it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me."

the male Weasley's, bar Ron, smiled at how Happy the couple looked.

"You can't mean that Harry," said Ginny, "You need someone who knows you, someone to keep your house and take care of your children."  
"Someone like you?" asked Harry, making Ginny nod eagerly, "Sorry Gin, but that's not gonna happen. Not only it the contract unbreakable but I'm leaving the wizarding world."  
"Oh goody, I'll go pack," said Hermione, rushing up the stairs whilst the family of red-heads were processing what Harry had said.

"WHAT!" shouted Ron, "But you can't leave! You're the chosen one,"

"Do any of you know what that prophecy says?" asked Harry getting head shakes, "Well it goes like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies … _that's all very well and good, but the prophecy cant apply to me."

"Um, why not?" asked Arthur.

"Because, I'm adopted, therefore not Born to anyone who has defied him," he replied.

"Well, your birth parents could have fought him," said Ron, desperate to salvage something.

"I think that's a little unlikely," said Harry, "They weren't from around here."

"How so?" asked Fred or was it George.

"Were they from America or something?" asked the other one.

"Does it matter?" he asked, "The fact is that, once Hermione gets down here, we are leaving. The Wizarding world can take care of itself for a change."

at that moment, Hermione came clattering down the stairs with a small suitcase in hand.

"Its expanded," she said in answer to Harrys questioning look.

"Fair enough, next stop, Jump City," said Harry, hopping to his feet and helping up Starfire up.

Everyone trooped outside with Molly, Ginny and Ron all pleading with Harry to stay.

"How are we getting there?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Flying," said Harry, pulling out three plain tickets.

"Why only three?" said Remus.

"I can fly faster than humans air travel, so shall be heading home to inform my friends of your arrival," said Starfire, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived before kissing Harry and flying off. Remus placed a hand on Harry and Hermiones shoulders before they vanished with a pop...

and appeared in an alleyway near Heathrow airport where a familiar black dog was waiting with a couple of knapsacks.

"Hey Sirius, long time no see," said Hermione, petting the dog who barked and licked her fingers before turning into Sirius Black.

"Hey pup," the man said, hugging his godson, "What's this I hear about you getting married?"

"You know it is technically your fault," said Harry as the group headed into the terminal.

"How so?" asked Sirius, a confused expression on his face.

"It was you who suggested Vegas," said Lupin, "I told you it was a bad idea to send him there when there are plenty of other places outside of Europe he could go to unwind."

The bickering continued as the four magi headed into the terminal and checked in before sitting for the customary three hour wait for their plain. When it finally arrived, the group got on with Sirius acting like a kid and asking all sorts of questions before almost fainting on take-off. It spoke of the incompetence of the British Wizarding world when the Order burst into the airport looking for Harry four HOURS after he had announced he was leaving to the Weasleys.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower 

Starfire flew into the common room where her friends were hanging out doing what they do best. Reading, researching villains and playing video games. See if you can guess who was doing what.

Anyway, the alien princess flew into the room acting as bubbly as always and got her friends attention.

"Hello, Friends, I bring great news!" she said, getting everyone's attention.

"If this is about you getting married in Vegas, I already know," said Robin, looking up from his computer, "I hacked into the security systems to keep an eye on what was going on there."  
Everyone stared at the boy wander.

"Why am I not surprised," said Raven.

"I assume your husband will be wanting to join the team?" asked Robin, pulling up Harrys records, "I checked up on him and he seems to be legit. No criminal records or connections with villeins."

this got more looks from his team mates.

"Again, why am I not surprised," said Raven, "I suppose you also checked up on all of his friends and family as well?"

"Of corces, can't be too careful," said Robin, turning back to his computer.

"Paranoid more like," said Cyborg.

"It's not paranoia if someone's after you," said Robin, closing the matter.

"If you need to check up on potential new members, check Hermione Granger," said Starfire, "She has also expressed a desire to join."

Robin nodded before bringing up the girls file and getting another cup of coffee.

Eight hours later

"Next time, let's put Sirius in the hold," said Harry as the group got of the plain and headed towards baggage claim.

The reason for this comment was that Sirius had been rather rowdy on the trip over and had only calmed down after Remus had spiked his drink with dreamless sleep potion, seven hours into the flight. As such, the rest of the group was rather grumpy.

After they had made their way through baggage claim, they came out into the foyer of the airport and looked around to see Cyborg standing there with a rather redundant sign that said 'Potter' on it in block capitals.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Harry, walking up to the two titans, "I mean, you kind of stand out."

"That's the key the Potter house in the city. We'll meet you there," he said, tossing a key ring at Remus,

The werewolf nodded before he grabbed a slightly delereous Sirius and left to get a taxi.

"I thought you had a girl with you?" asked Cyborg, looking around for Hermione.

"She said something about wanting to get changed," said Harry, looking over his shoulder and spotting the girl. It took a moment to register what he saw. Rather than having tanned skin, bushy brown hair and brown eyes, Hermione had grey skin, emerald green hair and yellow, catlike eyes. Her hair was tyed into two pigtails that fell down to her shoulder blades. Around her neck was a necklace with a small, red jewel and two tiny pearls on either side. In the centre of her for-head was a small, green jewel shaped mark.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione as she approached the group of teens.

"Um, Hermione? How long have you had green hair?" asked Harry.

"All my life," answered Hermione, "I had to dye it for Hogwarts though, which was why it was so bushy."  
"And your skin and eyes?"

"Glamor. McGonagall suggested it when she took me to get my supplies."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"It never came up."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked instead.

"Your unusual luck is due to over-exposure to my powers," was his answer.

"And your power is..?"  
"Good luck," said Hermione, grinning, "I can control good luck."

"if you can control good luck, how come you never win games?"

"I can only give good luck to others," said Hermione, pouting slightly, "To balance that out, my luck in anything unimportant is abysmal."

As this conversation was going on, Cyborg had been leading the group to where he had parked the T-car.

"So you're an anti-Jinx?" asked Cyborg.

"Pretty much," said Hermione, "It'll be nice to see my cousin again, even if it does involve punching her in the face."

The four teens continued to make small talk until they reached the Titan Tower.

"Nice place," said Harry as Cyborg punched in the code to open the door, revealing Robin standing there, silhouetted against a bright light with his cape flapping in the breeze from the door.

The boy wander regarded the two newcomers for a moment before turning and heading to the lift.

"Is he always like that?" asked Hermione as the group followed the caped boy to the lift.

"No, I think he's trying to intimidate you," said Cyborg.

"I've seen worse," said Harry, "he's got nothing on Snape."  
the ride up was silent until they got to the top floor. The group got out and followed Robin into the common room where Harry was tackled by Starfire. Fortunately, he was expecting it and was able to turn the momentum into a spin before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Nice to see you too," he said, setting the orange girl down before takeing a look around the room. It was fairly large, with a small kitchinett of to one side and a large TV on one wall with a C shaped couch that could seat about six in frount of it. In one courner of the room was a few computer terminals. (AN I don't know how accurate that description is.)

Sat on the couch, playting a racing game, was the green shapeshifter, Beast Boy and sitting in a corner with a book you could beat seals to death with, was Raven. Both teens looked up when the group had entered the room. Raven just raised an eyebrow before going back to her book whereas BB paused his game and came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy," he said, sticking out his hand to the two newcomers.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione, "You can call me Lucky Charm."  
Harry looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look, Loric."  
the second eyebrow joined the first.

"What?"

"Never mind, I can't come up with anything better and its better than what the-world-that-loves-to-hyphenate could come up with," said Harry before shaking BB's hand, "Let's just go with Loric."  
BB grinned and went back to his game with Cyborg, leaving Robin and the two newcomers to take seats around the kitchen table for an interrogation session.

Meanwhile, in Florida, the water around a boys led began to boil as a third scar burnt itself into his skin. Three of the nine are dead. Four is next. But the future is unknown. As is the existence of the Eleventh Lorean on Earth.

**Done! I ain't too happy with the end of the chapter, but I needed a way to end it. Let me know what you think! And give me ideas for Harrys Legacys. I have a few but the all end in Kinesis. Any ideas are welcome. Harry is NOT one of the Nine, as should be obvious from the lack of scars. In terms of the IAN4 Canon, it is currently the start of the first book. The first book will be mostly Canon, so don't expect any peeks at it. To begin with, although the final battle will go differently.**


End file.
